


Delivery

by Nightfoot



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 08:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfoot/pseuds/Nightfoot
Summary: Arrested Man Orders Pizza to Police Station, Gets in More Trouble





	Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading old tumblr fics. This one was inspired by a news headline that spoke to me.

The door to the holding cells slammed open.  It was past midnight and they held a lone prisoner, who lounged behind the bars with a bored expression. 

“Oh, hey, you remembered I’m back here.”  Yuri looked up as Flynn marched to the bars.  “Can’t you give me a baseball or something?”

Flynn didn’t say anything, just waited.  He knew what Yuri had done.  Yuri knew he knew.  The question was, how long was Yuri going to play innocent?

“You can’t leave me back here forever, you know.  I know my rights.”

Flynn rolled his eyes.  “It’s been two hours, Yuri.  It’s hardly time to start carving tally marks in the wall and acting like you’re the Man in the Iron Mask.”

“Well, it’s two hours that I  _could_  have been at home, but instead I’m here for no damn reason.”

“No reason?  Yuri!  You were going ninety-five miles an hour!”

“It’s not like I was doing triple digits, geeze.”

“The speed limit was forty-five!”

Yuri crossed his arms.  “Yeah, but there wasn’t another living soul for miles.  What, afraid I would run over a ground squirrel?”

Yuri was impossible.  His carefree attitude had been great fun when they were teenagers, but now that Flynn had become a police officer, it was a little tiring.  “There was a minor on the back of your bike.”

Yuri waved his hand flippantly.  “Oh, come off it, you know Estelle will be eighteen in two weeks.”

“She’s still a minor and you were driving recklessly,  _and_  you’d been drinking.”

“ _One_  beer!”  Yuri stood and threw up his hands.  “One lousy beer, because I  _knew_  I was going to be driving Estelle home.  You know I wasn’t drunk – you made me breathe into your stupid puffer thing.”

“It’s called a breatha-”

“I don’t care.”

Flynn rubbed his palms into his eyes.  He should never have agreed to trade with Sodia for the night shift.  Bed was calling, but he was stuck at the station for another few hours.  Dinner seemed like such a long time ago and breakfast was still so far away.  Night shifts were hell on schedules.  He actually found himself hoping for a bank robbery, because it was a slow night and there was nothing to do but deal with Yuri and that other problem Yuri had caused, which was still waiting to be dealt with in the front office.  “This attitude of yours is one of the reasons you’re in here, you know.”

“Oh, shut up, Flynn.”

“I’m well within my power to write you up for disorderly conduct.”

“You know, I don’t remember that stick being lodged so firmly up your ass in high school.”

Flynn glared at him.  “You ought to be thanking me.  If you behaved like this toward any other officer, you’d be in much hotter water.”

Yuri gave him a cheeky smile.  “Yeah, so it’s lucky I got you.”

Any other officer would have found a dozen charges to pin on him by now.  The only reason Flynn didn’t was because he knew Yuri _wouldn’t_ behave like this toward any other officer.  Oh, he’d be obnoxious, but Yuri was impulsive, not suicidal.  While Flynn was conscientious of the law, he wasn’t unreasonable.  After being close friends for almost their entire lives, it was just as weird for him to be in a position of authority over Yuri as it was for Yuri.  Still, there was a limit to the things he could let Yuri get away with. He hated having to be the one to arrest his best friend, but he couldn’t make exceptions for friends.

“I am, however, strongly considering giving you additional charges now.”

Yuri cocked an eyebrow.  “Oh?  What did I do now?”

Flynn’s glare deepened.  “You know damn well what you did.”

“Now, now, I’m pretty sure cops are legally supposed to tell a suspect exactly what they’re being charged with.  I haven’t done a single illegal thing since I got here.”

“Yuri.”

“You said I could have a phone call, so I made a phone call.”

“ _Yuri_.”

“It isn’t my fault Estelle was able to call Judy on her cell to pick her up so I didn’t need to worry about contacting anyone for bail.”

“Yuri, I swear to god….”

“Show me the law that says it’s illegal to order a pizza.”

“You gave Dominos  _my_  name!”  The poor pizza delivery girl was still standing in the front office.  She was going to need a big tip to compensate for waiting this long.  He’d been baffled when she showed up, but after being told there was a pizza delivery for Flynn Scifo, it didn’t take too long to put the pieces together, tell her to wait a minute, and deal with the offending party.  “I could charge you with impersonating a police officer.”

Yuri crossed his arms.  “I never said I  _was_  Flynn Scifo; I said the pizza was  _for_  Flynn Scifo.”

“You are wasting my time.  You are wasting police time.  You were caught going twice the posted speed limit, endangering a minor, caused a ruckus while getting a ticket, and are now being the most immature, over-dramatic child I’ve ever arrested.  Estelle will be back in less than an hour with money for bail and you’re acting like I’ve thrown you into Alcatraz.  You don’t get a get-out-of-jail-free card just because your best friend is a cop so stop throwing a fuss because I’m doing my job properly!”  Flynn breathed heavily, fury radiating so hot Yuri could feel it.  Flynn was completely done with Yuri’s shit for tonight.  He was tired, hungry, and annoyed.  There was a fine line between being playful and being an insensitive jerk, and Yuri was skating alarmingly close to the edge.

Thankfully, Yuri noticed his impending line-crossing as well.  He lowered his eyes and, to his credit, he did look apologetic.  “You know… I did say the pizza was for you.”

“The delivery girl wants fifteen bucks.”

Yuri pulled out his wallet and held out a twenty dollar bill.  “Will you drop the impersonation charges if I pay for it?”

Flynn eyed the bill before taking it.  On one hand, taking money and agreeing to drop a charge was clearly accepting a bribe and he would not do that under any circumstances.  But, if the suspect paid for the alleged pizza while not eating any of it because, as he’d stated, it was  _for_ the officer in question… that meant impersonating an officer clearly hadn’t been the intention and was merely a miscommunication due to vague wording.  From a certain point of view. 

He grabbed the crumpled bill and snapped, “If you ever pull something like this again, you’re on your own with whatever charges you face.”

Yuri’s smile was genuine this time.  “Thanks, Flynn.”

Flynn returned to the front and handed the tired delivery girl her money.  “Here.  Keep the change.  I’m sorry for keeping you this long.  There were… extenuating circumstances.”

“That’s ok.  Thank you, sir!  And I made sure the special request was added, too.”  Clearly eager to leave, she headed back to her car before Flynn could ask what ‘special request’ Yuri had added.

Fearing the worst, Flynn took the pizza to his desk.  His stomach growled as he opened the box and the delicious aroma of grease and cheese hit his nose.  Oh… he could use this.  Hunger suggested diving in and devouring the whole thing in seconds, but he took a moment to check for the ‘special request’.  It didn’t take long to spot it.  On the inside of the box, a message had been written with a purple sharpie.

_Sorry for making you arrest me.  I promise you won’t catch me speeding again._

Flynn stared at it for a moment, smiling slightly.  Then he shook his head and dug into his midnight snack.  


End file.
